


Among the Stars

by gummipeachrings



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, But Mostly from George's and Dream's POV, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Major Character Injury, Minecraft YouTubers as Crewmates, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Not a ship fic, Outer Space, POV Multiple, Platonic Relationships, Some Humor, Trust Issues, Work In Progress, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummipeachrings/pseuds/gummipeachrings
Summary: "Look at the stars; they're beautiful."The crew of the Independence discovers an imposter or two among them, and events turn bloody.
Kudos: 12





	Among the Stars

George increased his pace, hurriedly rounding the sharp corner of the Independence that lead from storage to the electrical room. He briefly heard faint footsteps behind him, indicating that Dream was still alive. _Good._ George trusted no other in that moment. He crept along the corridor as the lights flickered twice, then faded altogether--leaving George and Dream standing in complete and utter darkness, silence engulfing them--the only exception being the radio intercom buzzing frantically and statically overhead.

_**Warning, emergency. Warning, emergency. Report to electrical, immediately. Warning, emergency.** _

George shrieked silently as he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, sighing with relief at Dream's "It's just me." Taking his hand, George slowly led themselves down the hallway, guided by the faint light of the ship's motion censors surrounding their feet, pausing before the entrance to the electrical room.

George felt another squeeze at his shoulder as the pair scanned what little of the area was visible, before entering the dimly lit room, eyes scanning the light panel before them. 

George had never felt so panicked in his entire life. Not only were was a cold-blooded killer running rampant on the Independence, but George could barely make out the panel before him due to his colorblindness. He cursed silently, wanting to scream bloody murder, but forcing himself to remain silent for the sole reason of keeping them from being bloody murdered themselves. 

George nudged Dream, whispering softly.

"I can't see which ones to turn. You do it." 

Dream stepped forward, analyzing the panel. He squinted, searching for the red switch labeled _electrical_ in faded wording, flicking it upwards. At once the room was illuminated, blinding Dream and George momentarily. Dream then flicked the remaining switches, hearing the soft buzz of lights slowly being restored around the ship, one room and hallway at a time. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at George, who was standing next to him with his eyes wide, alert.

Neither of them spoke as they inspected the small room for any signs of death, skin turning up at the slightest sound.

Even with the lights on, a simple whisper could result in their death.

Dream and George turned toward the entrance of the electrical room, inspection completed with no sign of murder, and carefully made their way back into the hallway.

Neither of them had seen even the slightest of traces of another crew member since they awoke that morning, and they were beginning to worry. 

Two days ago, word began to spread that, supposedly, a crew member had been attempting to sabotage the ship's arrival to Polus, a small, purple planet on the edge of the Lemania galaxy. The Independence, a medium-sized space vessel carrying a total of ten crew members, was set to arrive to the planet in a total of one-hundred hours when the first body was found.

Alex, otherwise known to the crew as Quackity, discovered late yesterday evening that the ship's security camera system had been malfunctioning, causing the live feed a short time delay, and, to his horror, he received the misfortune of discovering why. 

Slumped over a chair in the communications room lay Alastair Eret, a tall, broad man with a booming voice, body completely sliced in half as though pierced by sword. Alex had hurriedly called an emergency meeting, confirming the looming suspicion everyone desperately wanted to be false.

The nine remaining crewmates gathered around a cafeteria table, a sense of trepidation among them as they discussed what this meant for the remainder of their voyage.

"So," Alex began. "The rumors are true. Someone standing at this very table is attempting to sabotage our arrival to Polus." A soft murmur echoed around the table as Alex proceeded.

"The question is, who, and why?" He glanced at each of the surrounding crewmates, his gaze pausing for a moment on George, a shorter boy sporting blue and white colors, only to proceed to slam a fist on the table. 

"DAMNIT." Alex sighed, running a hand through his raven-black hair. "Eret, man. Why? Why would someone want to kill him? Why would any of us want to kill anyone in the first place?" 

One of the other crewmates, a young boy with chestnut brown hair wearing a soft yellow sweater, spoke up.

"I don't know why," the boy, Toby, otherwise known as Tubbo, began before sighing. "But maybe if we knew _how_ , it would be easier to figure out what all of this means." The other crew members murmured their agreement, Alex coming to the realization that no one even knew how Eret was killed in the first place. Upon inspection, no murder weapon was found at the scene of Eret's death, sending an even deeper wave of dread around the ship.

Tommy, a tall, skinny boy with sandy blond hair and a British accent spoke next.

"Well, you said he was sliced in half, right?"

Alex nodded.

"Well then, we should be looking for something long, like a sword," Tommy said before glancing down to fumble with his hands, speaking quietly for a change--an almost haunting sight to the remainder of the crew. "But where would someone even find a sword on this damn ship in the first place?"

Dream was the next to speak. 

"I mean, we have no sanctioned weaponry, but it isn't that hard to smuggle such a weapon on a ship like this if you think about it." The older blond leaned down, resting his elbows on the table. "Any one of us could have done it."

His words froze the remaining nine crew in their shoes, silence surrounding the room.

A pin dropped, echoing around the room like an alarm.

_Any one of them._

Any one of them could be plotting the next murder as they were gathered at that table—and none of them knew what to do about it.

Alex spoke once more.

“Alright. So, as of right now the only evidence we have is that Eret's body was cut in half, presumably by sword.” He glanced down at his shoes, thinking. “After this meeting has ended, I want each of us to be on the lookout for any kind of weapon that could have made that cut—anything long and sharp. And if you find anything, report it...” Alex added, "even if it means turning in your best friend in the process."

The crew nodded after a few moments, nine pairs of eyes flickering around the room, each lost in thought. 

George spoke up, his British accent echoing around the room. 

“Is there anything else we should know or do?”

Alex sighed. “No, that’s it. I wish I had more for Eret’s sake but I just…don’t.” A solemn look overtook his features, a sight very much uncommon for the man. Clearing his throat, he straightened.

“Alright. Meeting adjourned.” He picked up his phone from the table, watching as the remaining crew members slowly made their way back to their quarters for the night.

George, however, stayed behind with him.

“This is bad, Alex. Very bad.” The British man crossed his arms, glancing warily around the cafeteria as if he was expecting someone to come out of the shadows and stab him in the neck.

Alex sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

“Tell me about it. God, Eret must be looking down at us thinking we’re so stupid right now.” Alex laughed softly, remembering the tall man--remembering how he used to make all those stupid jokes to the other crewmates, and how he was always so kind to everyone. Alex's smile faded as quickly as it came as he returned to the situation at hand. “I bet the killer is so fucking obvious, but we can’t see it of course.” He scowled, glancing at George, who had proceeded to sit at the table.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just hope we can figure this out before we lose the next one.” George looked up at Alex, his expression downcast. “Just think: a week ago we were curled up in our cots, dreaming about life on Polus, playing in the snow, and now…” He trailed off, leaving the remainder of his sentence up to interpretation.

Alex nodded, his expression somber. Clearing his throat finally, he jerked his chin towards the back of the ship where the crew quarters were.

“I think it’s time we get some sleep. At least tomorrow our heads will be cleared enough to think.”

“Yeah, I guess,” George replied. He rose from his seat, debating pulling his friend into a hug, but deciding against it. “Stay safe tonight.”

Alex glanced at George, thinking silently. “Thanks, you too.” He noticed George about to go in for a hug, but he pulled back at the last minute.

Honestly, Alex couldn’t blame him.

He didn’t know who to trust, either, and frankly, it scared the hell out of him.

~~

Dream and George made their way down the hallway from electrical to lower engine, hoping to meet at least one other crew member along the way. George glanced carefully back at Dream before pausing to fill a gas canister.

“Are we clear?”

Dream looked left and right down the empty corridors, his heartrate slowly beginning to subside—although something about the silence of the vacant rooms and halls made the hair on his back raise. 

“Yeah, you’re good,” he said at last.

George frowned suddenly, pausing mid-fuel. He looked up at his friend, meeting his gaze.

“Do you not have fuel?”

“What?” Dream, confused for a moment, looked down at George, then finally understood his question. “Oh, no, I don’t. Sorry, I figured since you had it I didn’t need to bother with it.”

George eyed his friend warily, thoughts running wild, only to forcefully shove them out of his mind. _No, we’re not going there_ , he told himself. _I can trust him._

_Right?_

George finished filling up the gas canister, and proceeded to walk down the hallway with Dream. Still no sign of another crew member, George and Dream began to worry even more that they weren't meeting their other crewmates for a reason—that is, until they stumbled across a serious-faced Karl sitting alone in the security room, starting intensely at the cameras.

George knocked on the already-open door, startling Karl from his chair.

“Oh, hi guys,” he waved halfheartedly, turning right back to the cameras. He paused suddenly, warily eyeing the two from the corner of his eye.

“Wait, you aren’t here to kill me, are you?”

George laughed awkwardly, Dream stifling a chuckle, despite the severity of the situation.

“No, no, don’t worry.” George smiled. “Besides, even if I did want to kill you I wouldn’t do it out in the open like this.” George gestured to the hallway. He was right, technically. It was a terrible place to perform a murder, as there really were no other routes back to the main part of the ship than the way from which they came.

Dream cleared his throat, suddenly tense.

“Not necessarily.” He pointed to the closed air vent to the right of the room. “Someone could still kill here and escape using the venting system.”

George and Karl stared at the taller man, mouths partly open. 

“What?” Dream shrugged. “It’s just a thought.”

The other two crew sighed to themselves as they realized that Dream did have a point. The ship's vent system connected to practically each room, giving anyone who wished to use them to escape a severe advantage.

George stepped over to the room's only vent, eyeing it nervously. _Someone could be hiding in there this very moment, waiting_...The thought sent chills running down George's spine as he opened the vent door slightly, only to heave a sigh of immense relief at discovering a seemingly empty passageway. He didn't want to think about what or who could be hiding around its corners. 

George and Dream said goodbye to Karl after nearly ten minutes of begging him to come with them for both his and their safety, but Karl claimed he wanted to catch the killer on the cameras, so he chose to stay behind—rather stupidly, they believed. But with Karl there really was no convincing. Once he had his mind set on something, he couldn’t be deterred.

Dream and George made their way back down the corridor, passing through the lower engine and electrical rooms once more before emerging into the storage room, the middlemost area of the ship.

George felt the wheels turn in his head as he surveyed the room.

He couldn’t quite tell if this was a good spot to be murdered or not. On one hand, there were entrances to the room from each side of the ship, meaning they had a better chance of being spotted by another crewmate.

However, the storage room itself was especially dark—placing anyone thirsty for blood at an unfair advantage, considering the amount of boxes and piles upon piles of tools to hide behind, scouring for prey.

George shuddered at the thought, a chill running down his spine.

He glanced towards Dream, who was fumbling with a wire panel, cursing under his breath.

George approached him, eyeing the set nervously.

Although George couldn’t really tell the difference in the color of the wires, he could tell something was off as he peered closer, and sure enough, he glimpsed cut marks from where someone had obviously attempted to damage the system.

“Shit,” Dream muttered, pulling his hand back as the wires sparked.

George watched as his friend carefully reconnected the wires, connecting the top one to the bottom one, and the middle to the right, before finally connecting each wire.

Sighing at last, Dream leaned back and closed the panel, wiping his gloves on his pants.

“That should do it.” Dream looked back at George, and gestured towards Admin direction.

“Maybe we should check where everyone else is. It’s too quiet.”

George nodded in agreement.

The two made their way down the northernmost hallway, reaching its entrance just as the lights dimmed once more, emergency warning signaling.

_**Warning, emergency. Warning, emergency. Report to electrical, immediately. Warning, emergency.** _

Dream and George sighed before entering the room anyway, a sudden burst of courage overtaking them.

However, the lights turned back on just as quickly as they had been sabotaged, only to reveal a cut-in-half corpse on the floor of the admin room. 

The two froze in their tracks as they realized the rotting corpse was accompanied by another, similarly-cut body sprawled out on the floor.

A double murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to an au where Minecraft YouTubers are Among Us Crewmates! This fic is loosely inspired by a recent GeorgeNotFound stream, as I suddenly had the inspiration to write a murder mystery fic haha.
> 
> As usual, the content in this story is completely fictional, and there is some disturbing content (which is included in the tags), so read at your own risk, of course.
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon; thank you for reading! :)


End file.
